


Hybrid Fury

by jenndubya



Category: Knight Rider (2008), Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Driving, Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a guy and his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Fury

**Author's Note:**

> A custom R.P.M. opening modeled after the final credit sequence from the 2008 revival of Knight Rider, after the ensemble was cut down to four.


End file.
